Desire
by CaskettyPorn
Summary: Anticipación. Eso es lo que Kate sentía en ese momento. Hace mas de veinte minutos están así. Él con la cabeza entre sus piernas y ella aferrándose al poco control que le queda. One shot basado en un gif.


**AN: Este fic fue escrito con este gif en mente**

 **38\. media. tumblr cb5005ee499b36799f872489f0c311d5/tumblr_npxc1fGrQs1u1geudo1_400. gif**

 **Es** **mi primer fic, y me negaba a subirlo, pero mis amigas me dieron el coraje de hacerlo.**

 **Criticas constructivas son bienvenidas!**

 **S :)**

* * *

Anticipación. Eso es lo que Kate Beckett sentía en ese momento. Hace más de veinte minutos están así. Él, con la cabeza entre sus piernas, lamiendo, devorando, como si del mejor manjar se tratara, y cuando está a punto de acabar, a punto de llegar a la cúspide del placer, se detiene.

Lo admite, está total y completamente a su merced, Rick Castle la tiene hecha un desastre, tirando de su pelo, agarrando las sábanas, moviendo sus caderas para sentirlo más cerca, y de nuevo, cuando está a punto de llegar él se detiene nuevamente.

* * *

Ahí está, esa estúpida sonrisa socarrona de nuevo. Él se levanta de el que ha sido su lugar desde hace casi media hora, me mira y se acerca a mí de nuevo, se pone de rodillas entre mis piernas, su miembro apenas tocando mis pliegues, cierro mis ojos, agradecida de que terminara con sus juegos y dejara de torturarme, suspiro audiblemente, pronta para entregarme al placer, pronta para caer en ese abismo con él, espero a que finalmente entre en mí, que seamos uno, pero ese momento nunca llega.

Abro los ojos, lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero no digo nada. Se a que juega, sé que quiere, y no se lo voy a dar, no voy a rogar, Kate Beckett no ruega. Él se mueve un poco, moviendo su pene, rozando mi clítoris en la manera más placentera posible, gimo alto, no pienso rogarle, no pienso pedir por favor.

Muevo mis caderas, haciendo el roce de nuestros sexos más placentero aún, intento hacer que me penetre sin tener que rogar, pero se da cuenta de mis intenciones y ni se inmuta. ¿Cómo puede estar así? Sigo moviendo mis caderas, gimiendo alto, sé que le gusta, y voy a conseguir lo que quiero sin rogarle nada.

De pronto noto como Castle suavemente está moviendo sus caderas junto con las mías, se posiciona en mi entrada y me penetra lentamente, milímetro a milímetro. Embiste una, dos veces y sale de mi completamente. "No, por favor…" digo en un susurro, casi inaudible. Rick me mira, sus ojos casi negros por el deseo, "¿Sigo?" yo asiento con entusiasmo pero el vuelve a hablar "Usa tus palabras Kate" suspiro y le respondo "Si" el vuelve a rozar su miembro con mi sexo, pero aún no me penetra "¿Si qué?" su pene sigue estimulándome y yo termino haciendo lo que me negaba a hacer…rogar "Si, por favor, necesito sentirte, por favor, oh Dios..."

Castle se ríe, baja su cuerpo para así poder besarme, me besa con ternura y a la vez con pasión, nuestras lenguas se entrelazan, nuestros alientos se mezclan, vertimos en ese beso todo el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro. Luego de un rato nos separamos, casi sin aire, nuestras frentes una con la otra, Rick me separa las piernas, y finalmente me penetra.

Castle embiste una y otra vez, fuerte, rápido, duro, y estoy por tocar el cielo. Mi cuerpo tiembla del placer que estoy sintiendo. Yo lo abrazo y lo aprieto contra mí, haciendo que el ángulo de las embestidas cambie, y su pene toca ese punto dentro de mí que me vuelve aún más loca si es posible, "Oh Dios, no pares, por favor no pares…" digo en algo que se asemeja a un grito. Por primera vez en esta noche, Rick hace lo que le pido, no sé si lo hace porque se lo pedí, o si lo hace porque quizás él está en un punto sin retorno, como yo.

De pronto todo ese placer acumulado en mi cuerpo explota, una sensación de satisfacción recorre todo mi cuerpo, de los dedos de mis pies hasta los pelos en mi cabeza, mis músculos aprietan el miembro de Castle, pero el ritmo de sus embestidas no cambia, sigue entrando y saliendo de mi con una fuerza descomunal, y yo siento que el placer se disipa, pero luego vuelve y más fuerte que antes, provocando que otro orgasmo me sorprenda y recorra todo mi ser. Castle no se queda atrás, mi vagina aprieta su sexo y finalmente él llega al máximo placer, acabando con un grito en mi oído.

Castle hace el intento de moverse y salir de mí, pero no quiero despegarme de él, así que lo aprieto contra mi cuerpo, y le susurro "Aún no, espera un poco, te quiero así, cerca". Rick simplemente se ríe y me abraza, ambos felices de compartir un momento tan tierno, tan romántico. Al poco tiempo nos desconectamos y nos acomodamos para dormir, mi cabeza sobre su pecho, los dos aún desnudos, nuestras respiraciones agitadas, pero felices, saciados y enamorados.

No sé cuánto tiempo quedamos en esa posición, hablando en susurros, calmándonos de la actividad previa, pero nos sentíamos felices, felices de compartir momentos tan intensos juntos para después darle lugar a la tranquilidad y a la paz que nos estamos transmitiendo ahora.

Castle me deposita un beso en la sien y me susurra "Te amo, buenas noches mi vida", una sonrisa se instala en mi rostro y le respondo, "Te amo, descansa amor" y así nuestras respiraciones se acompasan y caemos en un sueño profundo.


End file.
